powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Red Warrior
"I have an idea," said Aror, "let's conquer the planet Earth and make its citizens our subjects!" "That's a great idea!" said Minar, "let's send the Planet Patrol soldiers down right now!" They sent the Planet Patrol soldiers down to the city of Angel Falls, and they began attacking the citizens of the city of Angel Falls. Some citizens called the police, but the police could not do anything. The police could not do anything. They called in the military, but the Planet Patrol soldiers and the Planet Patrol fighters overwhelmed the military. So, they issued an order that everyone stay indoors and anyone who came outside would be arrested. Now, one citizen was on his jet ski at one time, and Minor noticed this, and zapped him. He found himself in the center of a bunch of cheering aliens. He thought that they were cheering for them, so he enjoyed the moment. Then he found out what was really ''going on. "Send in the zizors!" said the announcer. Then the crowd cheered more loudly. He figured that the crowd wasn't cheering for him. "Zizors?" asked the young man, "what are zizors?" He found out what a zizor was. They resembled an ugly combination between a rhino, lion, and a buffalo. The zizor charged towards him, and he walked backward in fear. Then, right behind him, he found a spear that might have been left behind by a previous warrior, picked it up, and forced the zizors backward with it. The zizors began to move backward in fear, and the crowd began to show its disapproval. Then an alien called to him from the outside. "Young warrior, over here!" said the alien. The young man looked at the zizor and the alien, and decided to go with the alien. The crowd's disapproval grew. The young man and the alien ran from the scene. "Find those two!!" said the coliseum manager, "they're costing me money!" The guards began to chase after the young man and the alien. Then they found some camouflage and went inside of it. "Stake out the area," said the captain of the guard, "they couldn't have gotten far!" "Thanks for saving me," said the young man, "I owe you one!" "We'll discuss that later," said the alien, "my name's Deius; what's yours?" "Mark Johnson," said the young man. "Okay," said Deius, "we can get to safety 500 yards from now. Are you up to it?" "Yeah!" said Mark. "Good," said Deius, "then let's go!" They exited the camouflage, and one of the guards saw them. "There they are!" said the guard. "Run!" said Deius. They ran 485 yards, and then Mark fell. "Mark, listen," said Deius, "I did not come all this way to be killed by these guards. Either you get up, or I will kill you myself!" Mark got up quickly. "That's my boy!" said Deius, "we only have fifteen yards to go. Now, let's go!" They finished their fifteen yards. "We're here!" said Deius. "What?" asked Mark, "I don't see anything!" Then Deius grabbed Mark by the elbow, and teleported him to a base. "Whoa!" asked Mark, "what is this place?" "I'll explain later," said Deius, "there is a good reason why I brought you to this base. It's all about that favor that I want you to do for ''us." "Us?" asked Mark, "what do you mean by us?" "There are a couple of villains who want to conquer Earth, and I need you to lead a team of Power Rangers to defeat them," said Deius. "Me?" asked Mark, "lead Power Rangers? Are you sure that you have the right guy?" "Trust me," said Deius, "I do." "Okay," said Mark, "if you say so." Then a droid approached him and gave him a two-piece morpher. "Who's this guy?" asked Mark. "My name's Sigma X," said Sigma X, "I just gave you a morpher. Put the two pieces together and you will morph into the red ranger. Say 'Extreme Power' to unlock it." "Okay," said Mark, "I'll try it! Extreme power!" Mark morphed into the red ranger. "Whoa!" said Mark, "this is cool!" Then Mark powered down. "Now, you can't do this by yourself," said Deius, "you'll have to find four other teammates to do this job with you." "I think I can do that," said Mark. "When you're done, come back to me," said Deius. "No problem," said Mark. Power Rangers Mythology